oviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar
Madagascar is a world appearing in Ovium and Ovium II. It is based off the 2005 Dreamworks Classic film Madagascar. It is the homeworld to one of four heroes of soul: Alex The Lion. Settings and Areas When Malvin, Calvin, Tressa and Sylvia arrive in the world Madagascar they arrive at a sandy beach which before it has a large jungle. As the story continues on the heroes come through a large stretching of beach titled as the Fun-Side Of The Island to the another large stretching of beach titled as the Not So Fun Side Of The Island. Other areas include as the heroes come into the jungle region of the island the Jungle Entrance, Path of Serenity, Path Of Danger, Grapefruit Grove, Great Debubu Tree, Abandoned Aeroplane, Secret Waterfall Passage 1, Secret Waterfall Passage 2, Secret Waterfall Passage 3, Secret Waterfall Passage 4, Open Wild, Celebration Cliff, Cactus Crossing, Path of the Foosa, Foosa's Lair and the Poop Deck. Story ''Ovium'' Madagascar is the first Dreamworks based world visited by the four main heroes in the game. They arrive in time to witness denizens of the world King Julien and his subject Maurice rushing across the beach shore they land on in the world. The two world residents are rushing away from Ova's pursuing them. The four heroes destroy the chasing enemies and then befriend the two characters. King Julien accidentally lets up that him and Maurice were on the stakeout of four outsiders just like themselves whom they plan to use as protectors of both the dreaded Foosa of the island and the outsider enemies which had just chased them. The four heroes Malvin, Calvin, Tressa & Sylvia then offer themselves up as protection however King Julien and Maurice protest that they have already chosen their protectors so unfortunatley they will have to miss out. The two characters then rush to a tree and climb up into it's leaves concealing themselves. Four other animal characters then appear onto the beach named Marty, Melman, Gloria and Alex whom are arguing regarding some pushy dancy lemurs. The four heroes then approach them and a coconut is spiralled at them by King Julien and Maurice concealed in a palm tree's leaves. The character Alex asks wether they are associated with the dancy, prancy lemurs him and his friends just encountered. The four tell the other four that they are not and that they like them are outsiders and only just arrived and encountered two particularly strange lemurs. Alex then upon hearing that they are outsiders charges in front of them and asks if they hail from Manhattan and came by boat, plane or some special vehicle device which can transport them home. The four then say they didn't come by boat or plane or from a place called Manhattan and that they can't transport them out of here. Alex then states then what use are they which causes Gloria to pipe up and tell him to be nice stating they just like them have found themselves stuck on this island too. Marty and Gloria shake hands with the four heroes and Melman and Alex shy away from them. The four animals then ask favours of each of the four heroes. Marty asks Malvin to gather supplies needed to construct a living hut, Gloria asks Tressa to scope out two lemurs named King Julien and Maurice and ask if they would be able to assist in helping with the construction of a rescue statue, Melman asks Sylvia to find certain jungle items which will assist with his killer head-ache and Alex asks Calvin to scope out the items needed to make a rescue statue. After all four of the characters are played out completing the objectives they have been assigned a sandy Ova creature will submerge and have to be defeated which proceeds to keep breaking Marty's in construction living hut and the rescue statue. Night Time will then come to the island and the Rescue Statue is complete as is Marty's living hut. Alex complains about Marty not assisting in the making of the statue which leads Gloria and Melman to sigh. Tressa and Calvin ask Gloria as to what's wrong with Alex and she tells that Alex and Marty are bestfriends but are suffering a rough patch as Marty is enjoying his time here on the island called Madagascar whilest all Alex cares about his getting off and going back to New York. She tells that he is angry at Marty as them ending up on the island was because of a breakout Marty perpetrated back at their home-zoo and their rescue mission resulted ultimatley in a boat mishap which left them all marooned on the island. Characters Enemies Ova's